insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiichi Maebara
Skills Being in the Hinamizawa school club has helped Keiichi develop an athletic and very competitively oriented mindset. He hates to loose, and with his brains and his athleticism doesn't, unless it's to another club member. Sometimes Keiichi is a bit manipulative when he really wants to win something and is known to exploit people's weaknesses into letting him cheat. He's fast and as strong as the next guy, not to mention that he's got some experience with a baseball bat. Keiichi has always been very smart, though not always good in school. However, he's one of the worst actors/liars you could meet and you'd have to be pretty much blind not to know when he's keeping a secret. Other than that, his weakness is that he's still just a teenaged human. Personality Keiichi Maebara is a fun-loving teenaged boy. He is highly intelligent, but rarely puts his intelligence to practical or good use. For example, if there's a question he doesn't feel like answering for whatever reason, he won't answer it. Keiichi is stubborn like that. He's also quite mischevious and takes foolish risks that he usually regrets later. He never wants to accept the blame for his own mistakes and often tries to get others to carry his part of whatever bad thing they've done; he does this to the point of making it difficult for himself to keep friends once he makes them. He's also shown that he has little problem with lying to people, even those he calls his friends. He gets suspicious easily and even when he's normal has trouble trusting people. But he's really a sweet kid, easy to befriend, with a natural way with words that could get him far in life... when he's not insane, that is. You see, Keiichi Maebera, like many residents of Hinamizawa, is infected with a parasite known as "Hinamizawa Syndrome" that makes people sort of crazy. Okay, not sort of... Keiichi has killed too many people with a baseball bat to believe that it's just a little virus. He's one of the more dangerous people to have around when he's lost it, since he's resourceful (he usually uses a baseball bat belonging to a missing student from school to kill people... that or a hatchet from the toolshed) and also vengeful and usually very protective of his friends, especially those he sees as needing a lot of protection. He fits the role of older brother quite nicely, even if he becomes the kind of older brother who kills the people that hurt you. A few random things about Keiichi are that he cannot cook to save his life (usually ends up nearly burning the house down and prefers going without food, though that's extremely difficult for him, as he's a big eater), he has a good vocabulary, and likes going by various nicknames. Especially ones that he thinks sound cool. Which are usually either inexplicable or bad puns. Appearance Keiichi Maebera is a nearly-normal sixteen year old Japanese boy. Well, in his world it's normal to have blue hair, but that's not important. Keiichi has thick, dark brown hair with bangs over his forehead. His eyes, depending on the light, can either look violet or dark brown and are usually lazily half-closed. Keiichi is about five foot seven inches, with a lean but athletic body and good posture. When he came to Pandora, he was wearing his everyday outfit: army-green cargo shorts, a short red vest and a black sleeveless shirt. Relationships Rika Furude - They were friends in their own world, but their friendship has grown over the past almost-year that Keiichi's been in Pandora, and now they're almost like siblings. Yuno Gasai - Friends. He finds her cute, and there's a possibility for romance. Ironically, she keeps him sane. Jeremy Goode - Coming soon. Jeremy's been to the library and been helped by Keiichi while... Kikuri - was terrorizing the library by throwing books and ripping them and such. Keiichi doesn't like her a lot, finding her annoying and badly behaved. Theodore - Keiichi was suspicious of him when he first arrived, but has since rethought this approach somewhat. Sherlock Holmes - Keiichi asked him for assistance in solving Rika's first murder. Not much was accomplished, but he at least knows the guy. History Maebara Keiichi was born in Tokyo, Japan, to Ichirou and Aiko Maebara, an artist and his wife. It was 1966. It appears that he felt mostly ignored by his parents when he was younger: he was stuffed into a school from the time he was very young and never paid too much attention to. Keiichi's childhood years were fairly standard, but when he became a teenager things began getting more difficult. His grades in school declined noticably; though Keiichi was intelligent he didn't want to answer some questions and his work suffered as a result. Realizing that their son had potential after a learning test, Keiichi's parents transfered him to another school for more gifted children. For a while his life improved: his grades soared, he was at the top of all his classes, and his parents finally seemed to notice their son for the first time. Unfortunately, this also lead to problems - because Keiichi was always the best at everything, the other students grew jealous and bullied him. And in an ironic twist of fate, the boy discovered that this school was too easy for him, perfection became expected, and work soon became boring. So, in an effort to find more of a thrill in life and do something rather like revenge, Keiichi made the foolish mistake of buying an airsoft gun and shooting people with it on their way home from school. He wasn't caught at this new hobby, as he was quick to hide and no one suspected him. However, things were bound to end badly, and what happened was that one day while Keiichi was sniping the streets with his airsoft gun, a young girl walking home alone happened to turn in the direction he was firing and the boy accidentally hit her in the eye. When she started screaming, Keiichi panicked and ran away, though he wanted to help her. For several days afterwards he was tormented with guilt and eventually confessed to his parents. This led them to pack up and move to a little town in the middle of... nowhere, a town named Hinamizawa. Hinamizawa at first appeared to be an innocent, somnolent kind of place. With only two thousand residents and one school, the village was different than the bustling Tokyo in more ways than one. Keiichi joined a club of girls from the school, contracted the Hinamizawa Syndrome, killed people, died, and started the loop of an endless June again... and again, and again, and again... then he suddenly found himself in wrapped in black cords and in Pandora, a different world. Pandora History Arrival in Pandora was not a pretty thing for Keiichi. He appeared there in time to see his little friend Rika Furude's dead body and a (to his mind) suspicious Theodore standing over her. But soon enough Rika was walking around Pandora again (which incidentally drove Rena Ryuugu into a comatose state in the hospital), which was a little bit creepy and didn't help his start in the new world. But he did get started, nonetheless, working for the Library at the help desk, in which position he met several individuals, notably Yuno Gasai. She and he developed a mutual interest in each other, eventually spending a good deal of time together. Which helped him stay sane as Rika was murdered the second time (by Creed Diskenth, who was jealous of her being close to Train Heartnet) and his Hinamizawa syndrome increased. But even Yuno's presence couldn't completely control the disease and he wound up in the hospital after a minor 'panic attack'...